User talk:SilentAltruist
What the heck happened to my talk page? Why was their a link on it, and why did you delete it? SilentAltruist (talk) 15:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) IP users were posting some spam links on talkpages and i was cleaning them up, if this was done in error on this page please fee free to replace it. Wingman1 19:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Not at all, I saw the same thing, I thought for a moment you were mass deleting pages... wasn't sure who was the attacker..lol. But I realized you're the Admin on this site, I remember your name now. I'm a Bureacrat and Admin on another site. I will start contributing to this wikia in the next coming months, maybe around christmas break when I have some time. Warm Bodies is one of my favourite franchises. SilentAltruist (talk) 22:43, November 17, 2013 (UTC) That would be great, i am more or less a "caretaker" admin. i try to keep stuff like that from happining and fix it when it does. I have seen your name around wikia before. which wikias are you admin and B'cratt on? i got a list on my proflie page of mine, 'though not all are active at this time. Wingman1 05:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re I'm an Admin on the Kick-Ass wikia primarily, I've started my own standalone wikias without much success, but from time to time I contribute to random wikias, like Stephen King wikia, Agents of Shields, and some other TV shows I watch. But I am more or less homebased/stationed at Kick-Ass wikia. I am the only Admin on that site, the other admin has been gone for a very long time. Somehow I started as a contributor, then an admin, then a caretaker admin, and now a caretaking Admin/Bureacrat. We had a huge surge of vandalizers with the release of the Kick-Ass 2 movie, I was more or less banning people every other day. Ever since then, my editing died down, I just watch the site for any attacks, similar to you. Our Wikia is pretty much dead though.... we get some visitors but we don't get many contributions. But anyways, it's nice talking to a fellow admin. There's literally no one to chat with on my site..lol. I run the entire wikia all by myself. SilentAltruist (talk) 05:35, November 18, 2013 (UTC) hello please feel free to jump in and fix as you see fit. Wingman1 15:13, May 13, 2014 (UTC) i cant grant you the rights but you have my support if you contact the founder or wikia. Wingman1 15:13, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: hello Hello, I appreciate that, I sent a request out. The access bar on the top theoretically can be edited by you, since you are an Administrator. Theoretically, I think you can grant me Adminship if you have Admin rights. You have to go to my talk page and change my "User Rights" or access the bottom control panel, under Admin---> User Rights---> Type "My name" and then check mark the Admin box. re your last message i looked at granting you the rights first thing. all i can do is give you chad mod rights for some reason. Wingman1 14:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE Your Last Message Hi Wingman1, Hey no worries, I will just have to wait till the Founder gets back or request it via Community Central. It's nothing urgent, there's just a few things I can do to improve this wikia, from my experience with my wikia. I think in order to grant rights, you may have to be a Bureacrat which only the Founder has at the moment. Bureacrats can grant permission to other users. SilentAltruist (talk) 18:03, May 15, 2014 (UTC) So it's been like over 5 months since I've been coming here. I still have not seen the founder on this wiki, and it's more or less been abandoned. Your last post date was August, and that was a while ago. If it's all the same to you, I'm going to adopt this wiki if possible. I really want to get those pictures of that random guy removed. I consider it a form of vandalism, and I am powerless to remove it. I will be back. SilentAltruist (talk) 06:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC)